onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
In Da Club
"In Da Club" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 95th produced episode of the series. It aired on February 12, 2008. It's a Tree Hill reunion as the entire gang gathers at Tric to see The Honorary Title perform. While Peyton and Haley see this as an opportunity to introduce their musical act Mia, Carrie sees it as a chance to get closer to Nathan. Brooke forces an unsuspecting Marvin to go on a blind date with Millicent. Lindsey confronts Lucas about sneaking off to see Peyton. Synopsis At Tric, Brooke gathers everyone together for their first legal drinking session together. She starts them off with a shot. As the rest of the group cough with disgust, Brooke continues to flirt with the bar tender, who does not seem to be interested, but it doesn’t stop Brooke flirting. Lindsey pulls Lucas to one side and tells him she wants to go as, even though she wanted to see honorary title perform, she doesn’t think she can handle Peyton around. Lucas tells her there will be no problem avoiding her as the club is such a big place, which Lindsey agrees, but admits it is Lucas she is worried about. Nathan and Haley are at the bar ordering drinks, but Nathan tells Haley he is going to be the responsible one and drinks water. Haley tells him to let his hair down as Skills is looking after Jamie so they can have all the fun they want tonight. As they talk, Quentin comes up to the bar asking for an alcoholic drink. He turns round and finds the two there and they tell him not to be out late. As Quentin laughs it off, Haley tells him he can learn a lot from Nathan. Mia joins Peyton in the club who is excited to see Honorary Title, but Peyton has other ideas. She offers for the opportunity to open for them, and Mia freaks out, which is the reason Peyton didn’t tell her, but is forced into it. Millicent joins Brooke in the club after doing inventory for Victoria. Brooke compliments her dress that is her design and sets her up for her date tonight, with Mouth. She also lets it slip that Mouth doesn’t know they are going on a date, but assures her it is alright as Owen doesn’t know that she is on a date with him. Carrie arrives at the bar next to Nathan in a short dress. She orders two shots at the bar as Nathan says he is trying to be good, but Carrie announces she isn’t and takes both shots. Peyton goes up to Lucas and gives him the rent, but Lucas refuses to take it. Instead, Peyton says he will mail it to her. Lindsey then approaches asking why he didn’t take it, as Lucas tells her that they have been friends for ages and she is different. He also changes his mind about avoiding her too and asks to work things out with her. Lindsey agrees, storms over to Peyton and tells her that she doesn’t like her either. She walks off as Peyton does as well. Meanwhile, Mouth is texting Alice telling her where he is as Brooke approaches and tells him about the date. Reluctant, Mouth is dragged over and he starts talking to Millicent. Haley goes to greet Lindsey who asks if she is still annoyed with Peyton and Lindsey informs her about Lucas sneaking off to see her and won’t ask why as she doesn’t want to know as everything seems to revolve around her. At that moment, Peyton approaches and asks Haley for a word, proving Lindsey’s point. Quentin gets a drink poured for him as Lucas approaches, he asks if that is his as Nathan approaches and tells him it is his drink. Lucas tells Quentin to leave, which he does. Owen goes to serve Lucas and pours out of a cocktail shaker Peyton’s cheque. The two brothers talk about Lindsey and Peyton being mad at Lucas, and Nathan notices how he seems more upset about Peyton. After saying this, Lucas goes to talk to Lindsey and Carrie walks over to Nathan to flirt with him. At the tables, Mouth and Millicent are getting along very well, until Mouth gets a text from Alice asking him to go round, but he leaves it for Millicent. Brooke and Owen continue flirting as Peyton goes to sit with her who breaks the news that Victoria is at the bar. Brooke looks up in shock to find Victoria in a skimpy outfit chatting up some younger men. Brooke storms over to her mother and asks why she is there. With no answer, Victoria tells Brooke she noticed she changed her Macy’s meeting without talking to her and they argue over it. Victoria says that if Brooke wants to run the company so much, she has time to party, and now she can embarrass her daughter out of town. She goes dancing as Brooke promises her it won’t effect her, but is actually disgusted by her mother’s actions. Haley goes to see Peyton and receives the cold shoulder. They go and see Mia who is panicking about her performance. They tell her to think of something else as this is when she does better. On the dance floor, Mouth and Millicent are playing hunter-bear-ninja, as Mouth sees Alice. He goes and sees her as Alice tells him to leave with her. Mouth tells her they went too fast as Alice interrupts saying it is fine and to go and enjoy his evening. He walks away as Alice smiles on. Haley goes to see Nathan as Brooke sits down to complain. Then they both leave and Nathan is left alone, again. Lucas goes to give Peyton her cheque back, but she refuses to take it. Lucas tells her she is not just any other tenant, but Peyton tells him she is now. Peyton turns around and says if they keep talking they will get in trouble as Lucas spots Lindsey watching them. At the bar, Owen compares Victoria to Brooke, laughing about it, but Brooke is less than happy. Meanwhile, Carrie continues drinking as Nathan watches on and asks her about the naked skinny dipping. Carrie pretends to be shocked by this and says it is understandable if she is fired, but Nathan assures her she isn’t fired but don’t let it happen again and he won’t tell Haley. Carrie smiles smugly as he walks off. Lucas goes to talk to Lindsey as she has a go at him for spending too much time with Peyton. She asks why he went over to hers the other night, and Lucas tells her it was to make his friend be nicer to the woman he loves and Lindsey asks who is who before walking off. Peyton goes to see Brooke and tells her she wants a new office that isn’t near Lindsey as Brooke looks in disgust at her mom dancing. The two end up in an argument as Brooke tells Peyton how Lindsey is just threatened by her, but Peyton storms off annoyed with Brooke’s comments. Mouth goes to see Millicent again and they begin talking, but Mouth receives a message warning that if he kisses Millicent, he is fired. Mouth looks at her annoyed as Millicent goes to kiss him, but Mouth pulls away. Distraught, she runs off. Mia continues to panic backstage as Peyton asks what is the worst that can happen, but Mia says it just happened as Jason walks in. He goes up to Carrie and offers a drink, but as she tries to blow him off, he just continues to flirt. Nathan then comes in and chases him off. As he leaves, Carrie tells him how she has never seen his jealous side before. Quentin then walks up to him and thanks him for sticking up for him against Lucas, and as Nathan calls him stupid for drinking in the same bar as his coach, Quentin says he is stupid for flirting with Carrie in the same bar as Haley, but Nathan denies it, but Quentin assures him he was. Nathan turns around and sees Carrie dancing with Jason. Mia is continuing to panic as Peyton admits it was her that invited Jason, to give her the chance to stand up to him. She’s called onstage and as she walks on, Peyton admits to Haley she never really invited him. Onstage, Mia gets ready to play just as Jason insults her by yelling at her. Mia looks at him in anger and begins to play. She begins to enjoy herself as the crowd enjoy her performance. Lucas and Brooke talk at the bar as he tries to convince her to talk to Lindsey and Peyton, but Brooke admits she doesn’t see the point as they both know why she came back to Tree Hill, for him. Owen delivers a drink to Victoria and when asked reveals it is called a ‘bitter shrew’ and it is from Peyton, who smiles at her sarcastically. As Mia finishes, Jason goes to leave annoyed. Brooke asks Mouth how his date went, and Mouth is forced to admit that he is seeing his boss and Brooke is shocked at what he is doing and to stop doing it. She tells him to be the boy he used to be and as she offers him a choice, Mouth refuses to pick Millicent over his job and walks off, just as the Honorary Title begin to perform. Mia gets offstage and thanks Jason for her performance. As Haley and Peyton stick up for Mia to, Jason flirts with Haley as she walks out. Seeing this, Nathan pushes him and Haley is forced to try and break it up, terrified history will repeat itself. As Nathan goes to walk away, Quentin hits him to the floor and he is escorted out. Victoria approaches Brooke and they argue over the company as Victoria tells her just to say if she thinks she can run it on her own, but she will lose a mother too. Shocked, Brooke walks away disgusted. Haley argues with Nathan telling him to learn he is not superman and should have learnt this from his last bar brawl. She storms off furious. Lindsey approaches Lucas and tells him that she has not been herself lately, even to the point of dying her hair like Peyton’s and that she is done because it is not who she is. She tells him she knows he is writing because Peyton is back and she refuses to be a part in that story. She tells him to figure out what he wants and Lucas says he wants her. Lindsey tells him she wants him to stop being in love with Peyton, so it looks like they’re both screwed. Mouth goes to see Alice and tells her he is done, so Alice fires him. But this time, Mouth thanks her for showing him there are more important things than work as Brooke smiles on. Lucas goes to see Peyton and begins yelling at her accusing her of trying to ruin his happiness. Peyton then admits that she misses him every day and that she would have said yes when he proposed if she knew they would never be together again. She admits that she came back to Tree Hill for him and that she still loves him, leading them to kiss. As they do, Haley watches on in disgust and shock. Peyton then asks if he still loves her, but Lucas tells her she needs to go and see Lindsey. Peyton then goes to see Brooke and admits she came back for Lucas. Brooke admits she knew and tells her that they will be together as it is Lucas and Peyton. She tells her to go and get her man. Haley storms home as Nathan and Carrie walk in together. Carrie tells Nathan how she would love a man that would stand up for her and then says that she is drunk and if she said inappropriate things to him, she meant them. She tells him she is going to go for a swim and that she knows he was watching the other night. She goes in the pool and Nathan walks away from the door, switching off the light. At Tric, Owen comforts Brooke and tells her that he will never end up like her mother. Brooke then asks him if he is going to ask her out but Owen says maybe when she grows up. Nathan gets in bed and apologizes for his behavior and asks for Haley not to be mad. But Haley says she isn’t and that she is disappointed not just in him but a lot of things, but she thinks she should be thankful he isn’t sneaking around with another girl as Nathan looks on doubtful. Peyton knocks for Lucas as Lindsey opens the door. Peyton begins to apologize as Lindsey tells her that Lucas proposed to her. Peyton looks at Lucas in shock at his behavior. Memorable Quotes :”All right guys, bring it in. It has been way too long since we all hung out together. And this is the first time we’re all drinking together, legally that is. So here’s to hanging with our crew. The old and the new and to everybody getting everything they want” ::Brooke Davis toasts a shot to the group :”You know, not many people can handle a Brooke Davis” :”Well, it is one of a kind” ::Brooke Davis to bartender Owen Morello :”Hey Owen! Yeah, yeah, hi, hi. How does she look? Hot right? She’s wearing Clothes Over Bro’s original” :”You’re the prettiest girl in the room” :”Did you hear that, Millie? You’re the second prettiest girl in the room!” ::Brooke Davis gets Owen Morello to comment on Millicent Huxtable’s dress :”What were you and Lucas talking about?” :”exes” :”Girlfriends or Wives?” ::Carrie flirts with Nathan Scott :”I bet you we have sex right on this bar” :”Oh okay” ::Peyton Sawyer get more than she bargained for as Brooke Davis talks about her and Owen Morello :”What if I fail?” :”Well people fail sometime, look at Peyton” :”Hey” ::Mia Catalano panics as Haley James Scott tries to calm her down with Peyton Sawyer next to her :”It feels like I’m looking into the future. It looks like it’s a rough road ahead” :”Okay, we’re not talking anymore” :”...Well, looks like your future self’s calling. What do you like to drink in twenty years?” :”Poison” ::Owen Morello notices Brooke Davis’ similarities to Victoria Davis :”I like Lindsey, but Peyton is my best friend. And does either one of us believe that she didn’t come back here for you?” ::Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott :”Your little company was struggling, until you came to me. But if you think you can do it alone, just say the word. You’ll only lose a CEO and a mother...You’re not a kid anymore, so grow up” ::Victoria Davis argues with Brooke Davis :”It’s Peyton-blonde. I’m single white female...No, I’m not blaming you, I’m blaming me. See, ever since Peyton came to Tree Hill, I’ve been acting like a crazy bitch. I’m neurotic, insecure, paranoid, jealous and that is not who I am...But it’s who I’ve become. I’m not stupid or blind. I know Peyton’s the reason you’re writing again and I refuse to be a chapter in that book.” ::Lindsey Strauss to Lucas Scott :”Luke, I miss you every day. And I have told everyone here that I didn’t come back for you, but I did. Of course I did. I still love you, Lucas.” ::Peyton Sawyer admits her love to Lucas Scott :”I came back for Lucas” :”I know, you’ve had your Lucas-stealing face on since you picked me up at the airport” :”What Lucas stealing face?” :”The only face you’ve got” ::Peyton Sawyer admits what Brooke Davis already knows :”It has always been Lucas and Peyton. You guys are meant to be together, it’s the way it’s supposed to be. So, go and get your man” ::Brooke Davis :”Wait, if I came back for Lucas, why did you came back?” :”Duh. Lucas. Game on, bitch” ::Peyton Sawyer receives a sarcastic comment from Brooke Davis :"You ain't that lucky." ::Quentin Fields after punching Jason to defend Nathan and Haley :"What's underneath all the clothes Brooke Davis?" ::Owen Morello to Brooke Davis Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "Tick Tick Boom" - The Hives * "Sun And Shadow" - Wideawake * "Would You Still Be Mine" - Alex Winston * "Drama Queen" - Swithces * "Hey Mrs." - I Monster * "Read My Lips" - Central Court Party * "Just Another Girl" - Red Panda * "Belmondo" - The Temporary Thing * "Where I Sleep" - Echo Helstrom * "China Town" - The Velocet * "Never Meant For You" - David Kater * "No Good" - Kate Voegele * "Almost" - Round 2 * "Thin Layer" - The Honorary Title * "Stay Away" - The Honorary Title * "Far More" - The Honorary Title This episode's title originated from the song In Da Club, originally sung by 50 Cent. Trivia *Dan, Jamie, and Skills do not appear in this episode. Glitches Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Alice Day Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Jason